


Wastin' Away Again

by marvelousrats



Series: Jetko Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bartenders, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Margaritas, Matchmaker Sokka, Zuko is a functional bi, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: In which Jet works in a seedy dive bar, Sokka is a good friend, and Zuko can make a bangin' margarita.Also known as Jetko Week 2020 Day 1- Confessions
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Jetko Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Wastin' Away Again

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just me fantasizing about working in a dive bar that may or may not be based off Paddy's Pub from It's Always Sunny? Yes, yes it is. 
> 
> There IS a correct soundtrack for this fic and it IS any song by Jimmy Buffet because I am GARBAGE
> 
> TW There's a few suicide jokes in here because the author is sUiCiDaL
> 
> You can give me a follow on tumblr [here](https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/) for some really cool art

“ _ Jet _ ?”

“I  _ know _ !” 

“You like Jet.” Sokka frowned. The two were sitting in the kitchen in Zuko’s apartment, drinking margaritas. Sokka had been playing match-maker with an unwilling Zuko for weeks and had finally gotten him drunk enough to admit why he was so against it. “And here I’ve been trying to set you up with one of the Kyoshi Warriors. If I’d known you liked shitty communists, I know a guy at the gay bar a few blocks from my place.”

“I don’t like shitty communists. It’s literally only Jet.” Zuko said and took a sip of his raspberry margarita. 

“Spirits, how did you go from Mai to  _ Jet _ ?” Sokka said. “You had the goth GF we all want and you went to a guy who’s favorite mover is  _ Fight Club _ , and not for the right reasons. Also my sister’s high school boyfriend.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t control my feelings.” Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“You should be,” Sokka said. “So how are you gonna ask him out?”

“What? I thought you were against me dating him.” Zuko frowned. 

“I don’t like him, but that’s not that point. You like him and I’ve been trying to get you laid for like a month,” he said.

“Spirits.” Zuko rubbed his temples. “I thought this was about getting me a date?”

“Two things can be real.” Sokka shrugged. 

“Holy shit.” Zuko looked at the empty blender forlornly. “I’m not going to ask him out. I’m just going to suffer in silence like I usually do.” 

“You’re so dramatic, but also you should go for it,” Sokka said. “You guys have a lot in common, I mean, you both hate your dad.” Zuko laughed. “But how did you end up with Mai?”

“I mean we’ve known each other forever and one day we were watching a mover and we just started making out.” He shrugged. “I’m now realizing that’s my go to tactic for getting pussy.”

“Gross. What’s your go to for guys?”

“Hooking up in bar bathrooms.” 

“Even grosser.” 

“Hey, not all of us can have the perfect relationship with their high school sweetheart,” Zuko said. “When are you gonna propose to her anyway? You’ve been together for like eight years.” 

“Hey I’m only 25, I’m not ready for that,” Sokka said. 

“You went ring shopping with Aang last weekend, right?” Zuko raised his eyebrow. 

“What’s your point?”

“Oh nothing. Just that he’s 22 and has only been with Katara for two years.” He teased.

“Okay, shut up and make me another margarita.”   
“Fine, do you want some sponge cake?” 

“Yeah sure.” Sokka shrugged. Zuko grabbed the cake out of the fridge and placed it in front of him. “Why don’t you try the mover makeout thing with Jet? You guys are friends, I’m sure he would come over to watch something with you. Make him one of these margaritas and he’s in the bag," he said with a mouth full of sponge cake.

“I learned how to make these at the bartending school where I met him.” Zuko said as he poured tequila, triple sec, lime juice, and fresh raspberries into the blender and added ice. 

“So? They’re frickin’ amazing.” They paused their conversation while Zuko blended their drinks. When he turned it off Sokka said, “Just ask him to a mover and see where it goes.” Zuko groaned as he re-salted the rims of their glasses. 

“What if he says no?” He said and poured the margarita into their glasses. “Maybe I could just kill myself.” 

“Spirits.” Sokka rolled his eyes. “That would just create more problems.”

“Not for me.” Zuko shrugged and raised his glass. 

“Shut up, you dramatic bitch. That’s why you ask him over for a mover. So if he rejects you, he’s just rejecting a mover and not your,” he waved his hand up and down Zuko’s body, “romantic overtures.”

“Don’t call it that.” 

“Fine, your kickin’ body.” 

“That’s worse,” Zuko sighed. 

“Just ask him out. He works at Hei Bai’s on Saturdays, right?” Sokka asked. Zuko nodded. “If you go tomorrow, I’ll come with you.” He said begrudgingly. 

“You hate dive bars.”

“They’re so gross. But I love you, man, and if you need moral support, I’m there.” He patted Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Sock.” 

“No problem, Jerkbender.” 

~*~

“Sokka, I can’t do this.” Zuko said as they walked into Hei Bai’s at around 8:00PM. The seedy dive bar was mostly unoccupied except for a few regulars at the counter and the illegal poker game that was going on in the corner every time Zuko went in there. The fluorescent light above the poker game flickered on and off occasionally, giving the whole bar an eerie vibe. Twangy banjo music played through the bar’s speakers. The neon lights displaying the types of beer they served cast a yellow light over Jet, making his hair shine. He waved at Zuko and Sokka when he noticed them. Zuko waved back, nervously. 

“Yes you can! You’re Zuko! The guy who hooks up with men in bathrooms and can shoot fire from his hands!” Sokka draped an arm over his shoulders. 

“No I can’t. I shouldn’t have worn this stupid shirt. It’s so ugly.” He said, grabbing the fabric of his black shirt with licks of flame printed along the bottom hem. 

“Okay, I told you that ten minutes ago, so you didn’t listen so you don’t get to complain about that. You’re the one who decided to dress like an Eboy so you have to live with that.” Sokka said, pulling him toward the counter. 

“Shut up, Sock.” Zuko muttered. Sokka laughed. 

“Hey, Zuko, Sokka.” Jet said as the two sat down at the counter. 

“Howdy.” Zuko smiled at him. Sokka gave him a half assed peace sign. “How’s business.” 

“Pretty average.” Jet shrugged. “Some guy yelled at me for having a pride flag so that’s fun.” 

“Do you want me to fry him for you?” Zuko said. He rested his elbow on the counter and his hand erupted into flames. 

“Naw, I kicked him out. We don’t take shit like that here,” Jet said. “So, what can I get you fine gentlemen.” He smirked. 

“I’ll have a strawberry daiquiri,” Sokka said. 

“I’ll take a glass of nihonshu,” Zuko said. 

“You got it, fellas.” He poured Zuko’s drink quickly and turned to make Sokka’s. Zuko chugged half the glass of clear wine before Sokka gave him a look. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I feel like I’m going to die.” 

“Zuko, you need to calm down.” Sokka put a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m doing.” Zuko said and took another sip of wine. 

“No, you frickin’ alcohol-” He facepalmed. “Not like that. Breathe or something,” Sokka said. 

“I’m not an alcoholic.” Zuko scowled. 

“I’ve seen you drink wine for breakfast,” Sokka said. 

“Shut up.” He hissed. “What are you, a therapist?” 

Sokka put on his Wang Fire voice and said “Yes.” 

“Angi, I am going to light myself on fire.” Zuko sighed. 

“Don’t you have a father to do that for you?” Jet interjected. 

“At this rate, I’m taking both of you with me,” Zuko said. He finished his drink.

“Burn down the whole bar, it would get rid of our chicken rat problem,” Jet said. 

“You have a chicken rat problem?” Sokka squeaked and drew his knees up to his chest, causing him to almost fall off the stool. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jet shrugged. “I’m trying to convince my boss to get a cat but no apparently people are ‘allergic’ or something.” He said with air quotes. The other two laughed. 

“If you guys got a cat I would never leave.” Zuko said. 

“Now that’s a reason to get a cat.” Jet winked at him. Zuko’s heart palpitated. “So what are you two doing tonight?”

“Not much. We just need a good stiff drink. Or a really fruit drink with a super high alcohol content.” Zuko gestured at Sokka’s daiquiri. 

“You went to bartending school, why not just make it yourself.” Jet cocked his head. 

“Maybe I like watching you work.” Zuko smirked at him.

“Mm, what do you want me to do?” Jet leaned on the counter in front of Zuko. He was so close that the piece of wheat that hung from his lips brushed Zuko’s nose. 

“Pour me another drink?” He slid the glass toward Jet. Their fingers touched when Jet picked it up, sending shivers down Zuko’s spine. 

“You got it, darlin’.” He smirked. Zuko’s face went hot and he turned his scar toward Jet while he poured the drink. 

Sokka slurped his daiquiri loudly. “I think I’m gonna go check out that poker game,” he said. 

“Okay, be careful. If they ask you if you want to go downstairs, do not,” Jet said.

“Why not?” Sokka raised his eyebrows. 

“See that guy there?” He pointed at a short man with dark hair and three thin scars over his right eye. He was dressed in all black and had a disappointed scowl etched into his face. Sokka and Zuko nodded. “A few weeks ago he went down into the basement with ten fingers and came back up with seven. My boss wouldn’t let me go down there for a few days, but when I finally could, the whole place smelled like bleach.” 

“What the fuck kind of place is this?” Sokka said, a horrified look on his face. 

“Just your average seedy dive bar.” Jet shrugged. 

“Maybe I’ll just suffer through you guys flirting.” Sokka said, turning away from the poker game. 

“How sweet.” Zuko said flatly. “You and Suki have never been disgustingly in love in front of us before.” Sokka pouted while Jet and Zuko snickered. 

“I hate you guys,” he said. Jet and Zuko knocked the backs of their hands together in a lazy but triumphant fist bump. 

A few drinks later, Zuko asked, “so, when do you get off?”

“Usually after a good fuck.” Jet replied with smirk. Sokka groaned in disgust. 

“Fuckin’ A, dude. What time does your shift end?” Zuko said. 

“June takes over for me in like two hours unless things get super busy,” Jet said. 

“Are you doing anything after?” Zuko said. 

“I have leftover dumplings in my fridge calling my name,” he said. 

“How would you feel about getting fresh dumplings and going to my place to watch a mover?” Zuko asked shyly.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Jet gave him a crooked grin. “What mover were you thinking of?” 

“I don’t really care.” He shrugged. “I’m personally not a huge horror fan, but other than that I’ll watch anything.”

“Too scary for you?” Jet smirked.

“ _ Au contraire _ , I got half my face melted off by my father when I was thirteen and that kind of takes the punch out of ghosts and gore,” he said flatly. 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” Jet grimaced. 

The three men left a couple hours later. Jet and Zuko walked Sokka back to his apartment before they stopped at a tiny restaurant down the block from Zuko’s building. They picked up dumplings and pork lo mein before heading up to Zuko’s apartment. They sat on either side of the couch with the food on the coffee table in front of them. Zuko tucked his knees under his chin as he scrolled through the endless pages of mover options. “So, what do you want to watch?” Zuko asked.

“Whatever you want, darlin’,” Jet said. Zuko felt his face flush. 

“Don’t call me that,” Zuko said, but he didn’t mean it.

“You’re a terrible liar, sweetheart.” Jet smirked. Zuko’s heart flipped. 

“I know,” Zuko said. He pressed play on whatever mover his cursor was hovering over, but neither of them were paying any attention to it. 

“So, did you really ask me over here to watch a mover?” Jet raised an eyebrow. 

“Honestly, no.” Zuko sighed. “Sokka’s been playing matchmaker for like a month and I was against it and I accidentally told him that I had a crush on someone else and a few days ago he finally managed to get me to tell him who it was and then he was like ‘why him but also holy shit you have to ask him out’ and I was against it and now here we are.” Zuko gushed. “Oh and you’re the guy that I liked. That’s probably important.” 

“Thank the spirits.” Jet grinned. “I’ve kinda liked you since we met in bartending school, but you were dating Mai and then when you guys broke up I was too much of a chicken rat to ask you out.” 

“Really? You were too much of a chicken rat?” Zuko raised his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I mean I, like, genuinely liked you and I was worried you were going to laugh in my face. And I didn’t want to ask you for a hook-up because I didn’t want to get placed in ‘fuck buddy’ territory and later get passed over for something better.” Jet said, his usual confidence absent from his voice. “It didn’t help that you were friends with Sokka and Katara and neither of them like me that much.” 

“Yeah, sorry about them,” Zuko said.

“Naw, it’s my fault. I was a piece of shit in high school. They’re totally justified.” He shrugged.

“How very mature of you.” Zuko nodded.

“Yeah, you can thank my therapist.” He said with a crooked smile. “So is this a real date?”

“It is if you want it to be,” Zuko said, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I do,” Jet said. 

“Good. We’re in agreement.” He nodded. 

“If this is a date, can I kiss you?” He slid towards Zuko a bit. Zuko unfolded his knees from his chest and leaned toward Jet. 

“Please,” he said softly. Jet smiled before he pressed their lips together. Zuko’s eyes slipped shut and wrapped his arms around Jet’s neck, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> TY for reading :-)  
> Also, because someone commented this, calling movies 'movers' is from Legend of Korra and I love my disaster bisexual show and I will be respecting it.  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
